Reencarnación Naruto The Gamer
by triplex.emilio3
Summary: Se el da una segunda oportunidad después de todo lo que ha hecho, reencarna con los poderes de the gamer, lo que no espera eran todos los cambios en el mundo. MA lemones mas adelante SI/OOC. Harem Mass


**The Gamer Reencarnado**

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic y les agradeceria si no fueran tan duros con sus críticas aceptaré consejos pero quiero escribir mi historia a mi gusto por favor no pidan cambiar, quitar o agregar algún personaje al harem porque no lo haré

Cada vez que se agregue un personaje al harem los pondré en la lista pero no haré spoiler más que de los primeros

Harem

Hinata, Sakura e Ino

Sin cambios

"Personaje hablando"

'Personaje pensando'

**"Bijuu hablando"**

**'Bijuu pensando'**

**[({Mensaje del juego})]**

Descargo de Responsabilidad

No soy dueño de Naruto o The gamer todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores y productores

Capítulo 1 - Muerte y Nueva Oportunidad

**[Has Muerto.]**

"¿Que?".

Mire hacia todos lados y solo había oscuridad sin nada a la vista por un breve instante pude ver ese mensaje.

**[Por tus valerosas acciones se te ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad]**

'Oh, ahora recuerdo salve a esa señora y su hijo de ahogarse la corriente era muy fuerte y pude sacarlos pero me atore con algo y la corriente me arrastró'

**[por favor elija una de las opciones que aparecen en pantalla]**

**[Naruto, Naruto shipuden, Boruto]**

**[Bleach]**

**[Fairy tail]**

**[One punch man]**

**[One piece]**

**[RWBY]**

**[dxd high school]**

**[Dragon Ball, Z, Super, GT]**

**[Call of duty]**

**[Battlefield]**

**[Assassin's creed]**

**[Devil May Cry]**

**[Sonic]**

**[Final Fantasy]**

**[Need for speed]**

Y debajo de todo mostraba otra opción donde decía

**[mostrar más]**

'Enserio esto es como en esos fanfic que he leído, por favor que no esté en un fanfic. Bueno no soy muy de videojuego más que nada porque era pobre jeje, solo termine la universidad a través de mucho estudio y becas que obtuve, aunque conozco todos los nombres solo se de los animes y pareciera que pusieron del que más me gusta al que menos me gusta aunque todas son geniales historias pero bueno hay que elegir'

**[ usted ha seleccionado (Naruto, Naruto shipuden, Boruto)]**

**[¡Tu poder fue seleccionado aleatoriamente de un sombrero, obtienes los poderes de The Gamer! ¡Tu vida ahora funcionará como un videojuego! ¡Con estadísticas, niveles y habilidades para moler y botín para adquirir!]**

"¿Enserio?. No juego videojuegos casi toda mi vidas y me dan el poder de the gamer que bueno que leí el manhwa y fanfic de este si no estaría totalmente perdido"

**[No deberías quejarte cuando te regalan un poder]**

"Bueno, tiene razón lo siento"

**[+1 de Carisma. Por ser uno de los pocos respetuosos que llegan aquí]**

"Oh otra vez gracias, espera entonces no soy el primero al que dan esto"

**[+1 de Sabiduría. Por deducir algo asi con una sola frase]**

**[No eres el primero ni serás el último]**

"Que fácil es obtener puntos"

**[Solo es asi en los puntos mas bajos entre mas altos mas dificil sera]**

"Ok entonces es como en el manhwa"

**[En este momento, aprenderás cómo vivir tu vida como jugador. Di continuar para comenzar el tutorial]**

"Continuar"

**[Cada vez que subes de nivel, recoges 5 puntos de atributo. Puedes gastar los puntos en tus 7 estadísticas de atributos. Cada 10 niveles, la cantidad de puntos ganados aumenta en 1. Usted comienza con 5 cada vez que sube de nivel y aumentará a 6 cuando esté en el nivel 10]**

**[Hay 7 estadísticas como mencionamos anteriormente. Inteligencia (INT), Sabiduría (WIS), Destreza (DEX), Fuerza (STR), Carisma (CAR) , Suerte (LUK) y Vitalidad (VIT)]**

**[INT: ¿Qué tan inteligente eres? La inteligencia afectará la facilidad con la que puedes memorizar cosas y descubrir las matemáticas y ciencias complejas. Tambien afecta a la cantidad de chackra que tienes]**

**[DEX: Tu destreza, ¿qué tan bien puedes apuntar y coordinar tu cuerpo? Si es bajo, es más probable que tropieces, te lastimes con kunai y shuriken arrojados y que cortes a tus aliados con tu espada]**

**[VIT - Vitalidad, ¿qué tan saludable estás? Esto ayudará a sacudir los venenos y los efectos debilitantes como conmociones cerebrales y enfermedades. Tambien afecta a la cantidad de vida y chackra que tienes]**

**[WIS: qué tan bien puede tomar una decisión, ser inteligente es una cosa, ser sabio es un estadio completamente diferente. ¡Si esto sigue siendo bajo, es muy posible que termines abandonando accidentalmente tu aldea debido a una serie de malas decisiones!. También afecta al control de chackra]**

**[CAR - Que tan carismatico eres, sirve para hacer amigos fácilmente, ser el centro de atención cuando se necesita (y a veces cuando no), y persuadir a otros para que hagan cosas. Tambien afecta en la apariencia y atractivo.**

**[LUK - ¡Suerte, suerte! Participa en muchas cosas diferentes, un poco de suerte puede ser muy útil, pero a veces, Lady Luck no está presente, ¡así que ten cuidado!]**

**[Esta es la ventana de (ESTADO)]**

**Nombre: ?**

**Nivel: ?**

**EXP : ?**

**Edad: ?**

**Género: ?**

**Título: ?**

**ESTADÍSTICAS**

**HP - ? -?**

**RHP - ?**

**CP - ? - ?**

**RCP - ?**

**CC - ? - ?**

**STR - ? - ?**

**INT - ? - ?**

**DEX - ? - ?**

**VIT - ? - ?**

**WIS - ? - ?**

**CAR - ? - ?**

**LUK - ? - ?**

**Ryu - ? **

**[RANGOS]**

**[Estudiantes de la Academia de bajo nivel = F-**

**Estudiantes de la academia = F**

**Estudiantes de academia de alto nivel = F +**

**Genin = D-, D, D +**

**Chunin = C-, C, C +**

**Jounin = B-, B, B +**

**1-7 colas / S-Class / Kage = A-, A, A +**

**8-9 colas / Madara / Hirashima = S-, S, S +**

**Madara Reanimada = SS-, SS, SS +**

**Diez Colas Madara = SSS-, SSS, SSS +**

**Kaguya = EX]**

**[Se necesita un punto de estadística para mejorar cualquier estadística por etapa (F- a F). Cada rango, el número de puntos de estadísticas necesarios aumentará en cinco]**

**[Nivel: su nivel actual de fuerza, cuanto más aprenda, mayor será el nivel que gane]**

**[EXP: ganas experiencia con cada acción que realizas, esto se acumulará a un nivel superior, ciertos efectos de estado pueden aumentar o disminuir la cantidad de experiencia adquirida]**

**[Edad: bastante claro, cuántos años tienes, tu edad puede afectar la forma en que las personas actúan y ¡compórtate hacia ti!]**

**[Género: una vez más, no se necesita mucha explicación, ¡pero ciertas misiones solo están disponibles para cada género!]**

**[Título: los títulos se obtienen a través de sus acciones y comportamientos, tenga cuidado, ya que no todos los títulos tienen un efecto positivo en usted.]**

**[HP: puntos de vida, tu salud, esto llega a cero y estás MUERTO, para que lo sepas, NO hay reintentos ni carga juegos guardados, ¡así que es mejor que no llegues a cero! Calculado multiplicando la base STR y VIT]**

**[RHP: Que tan rápido se regenera la vida, En cuanto tiempo volverás a estar el 100%. 1% de RHP por cada 20 VIT. Reduce en un 75% en batalla, esta penalización disminuye 1% por cada 10 DEX]**

**[CP - Puntos de Chakra, muchas de tus acciones requieren chakra, y si tocas cero e intentas usar más, no solo obtendrás un perjuicio, sino que el poder vendrá de tu HP, así que Usar con mucho cuidado. Calculado multiplicando la base INT y VIT]**

**[RCP: Igual que el RHP solo que para el chakra que tan rapido podras volver a cargarse después de quedar seco. 1% de RCP por cada 20 INT. Reduce en 75% cuando CP está en uso continuo, esta penalización disminuye 1% por cada 10 WIS**

**[CC - Mide la facilidad y cantidad utilizada en el moldeo de chakra, entre mejor control mas menos utilizaras y mejores técnicas podrás usar. 1% por cada 100 WIS]**

"Bueno eso facilita mucho las cosas"

**[Habilidades - Radica en todas las técnicas que aprendes a lo largo del juego que va desde lavar platos hasta el rasenshuriken. Habilidades actuales: 2]**

**[La mente del jugador] {Pasivo}{LV MAX}]**

**(Permite al usuario pensar con calma y lógica las cosas. Permite un estado mental tranquilo. Inmunidad al efecto psicológico de masas)**

**(Inmune a la intención de matar de cualquier oponente dentro de veinte niveles de ti mismo)**

**(Inmune a Genjutsu que induce miedo o terror)**

**(Inmune al hipnotismo)**

**[El cuerpo del jugador] {Pasivo}{LV MAX}]**

**(Otorga al usuario un cuerpo para vivir la vida como un videojuego).**

**(Inmune al daño físico, pero no al dolor)**

**(Dormir en una cama restaura completamente HP / CP)**

**(Dormir en una tienda de campaña restaura HP / CP en un 75% de la cantidad total)**

**(Dormir en una superficie improvisada (un sofá, el suelo) restaura HP / CP en un 50% de la cantidad máxima)**

"Eso también estaba en the gamer"

**[PERKS- Mejora que el jugador puede asignar a su personaje de forma permanente, y que o bien puede añadir nuevas habilidades o capacidades o bien potenciar las ya existentes. Son similares a los potenciadores, con la diferencia de que éstos son temporales y las (PERKS) son permanentes pero se pueden cambiar o eliminar con acciones especificas]**

**[Por todo tu esfuerzo en tu vida anterior se te otorgara una ventaja gratuita. Elige sabiamente**

"Oh gracias"

**[STR/DEX +3 por nivel]**

**[STR/INT +3 por nivel]**

**[STR/VIT +3 por nivel]**

**[STR/WIS +3 por nivel]**

**[STR/CAR +3 por nivel]**

**[STR/LUK +3 por nivel]**

**[DEX/INT +3 por nivel]**

**[DEX/VIT +3 por nivel]**

**[DEX/WIS +3 por nivel]**

**[DEX/CAR +3 por nivel]**

**[DEX/LUK +3 por nivel]**

**[INT/VIT +3 por nivel]**

**[INT/WIS +3 por nivel]**

**[INT/CAR +3 por nivel]**

**[INT/LUK +3 por nivel]**

**[VIT/WIS +3 por nivel]**

**[VIT/CAR +3 por nivel]**

**[VIT/LUK +3 por nivel]**

**[WIS/CAR +3 por nivel]**

**[WIS/LUK +3 por nivel]**

"Bueno si algo he visto del manhwa y los fanfics es que todas los atributos se pueden entrenar, pero 3 en específico son difíciles de entrenar WIS, CAR y LUK pero algo que ha demostrando tanto fanfics como el manhwa es que LUK es prácticamente inútil por lo que queda…"

**[ Haz elegido (WIS/CAR)**

**[+1 INT y WIS - Por deducción y análisis precisó]**

**[IINVENTARIO - ¿Que seria the gamer sin un inventario?**

**[TIENDA - De nuevo. ¿Que seria the gamer sin lad subastas del abismo?. Aunque no te preocupes no hay abismo aqui, bueno no mas del tipico shinobi]**

**[RELACIONES]**

**[MISMA EDAD] {MAYORES - Solo se aplica si la persona no shota/lolicon(no es broma)}**

**{[EN GUERRA -1000/-900]}**

**{[Trataran de matarte -900/-701]}**

**{[Enemigos -700/-501]}**

**{[Te odia -500/-201]}**

**{[Disgusto -200/-101]}**

**{[Cauteloso -100/-1]**

**{[Extraño 0]}**

**{[Conocidos 1/100]}**

**{[Le agradas 101/200]}**

**[Amigos 201/500]**

**{Amistosos}**

**[Buenos amigos (enamoramiento en sexo contrario o gays) 501/700]{Honorado - Te tratan con gran respeto y amabilidad}**

**[Mejores amigos (Amor en sexo contrario o gays) 701-900]{Venerado - Cariño, respeto y amabilidad; te tratan como un miembro de la familia}**

**[Hermanos menos en sangre (Almas gemelas) 901/1000]{Exaltado - Máximo amor, respeto y amabilidad; te tratan como un hijo/nieto }**

**[MISION OBLIGATORIA: El comienzo de un harén]**

**(Ya que moriste virgen incluso después de todas tu buenas acciones se te encomienda si dejar descendencia en este mundo)**

**(OBJETIVO - Obtener 5 personas del sexo contrario con 800+ en Relación)**

**(Recompensa - 5 puntos para todas los atributo, 10% de Exp para prox nivel)**

**(Bonificación 1 - +5 de atributos por cada 5 personas extra, 10% de Exp para prox nivel)**

**(Bonificación 2 - +10 de atributos por cada 10 mujeres extra, 20% de Exp para prox nivel )**

**[MISIÓN PERMANENTE]**

"!QUE!" grite

"Pero cómo esperas que haga eso?" dije

**[Mientras sus puntos de relación lleguen a 800, no rechazarán la idea de que tengas un harem]**

"Enserio, eso es de locos, bueno no es como si pasara algo tengo todo el tiempo para hacerla" dije

**[En breve se te enviara al (NARUVERSE)]**

"Ok"

**16%...**

**38%...**

**54%...**

**87%...**

**99%...**

**100%...**

Todo se puso blanco

Y de momento otra vez oscuridad

"Que pasa ¿donde estoy?"

"Maldita sea el demonio si volvió a recuperarse" oí una voz hablando

"Callate, podría oírnos, ve buscar a hokage-sama pidió que se le hablara cuando despertara" oí otra voz

'¿A quien le dicen demonio? Parece que estoy en konoha por quien es el líder. Konoha y demonio, OH MIERDA'

"Estado" susurre

**Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze**

**Nivel: 4**

**EXP : 0/1600**

**Edad: 7**

**Kekkei Genkai - ? - ?**

**Rango - F**

**Género: Masculino**

**Título: Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% EXP hasta el nivel Diez)**

**ESTADÍSTICAS**

**HP - 16000 / D+**

**RHP - 640/ 10 min**

**CP - 21000 / C-**

**CC - 1%**

**RCP- 1260/ 10 min**

**STR - 5(+19)=24 / F**

**INT - 4 (+26)=30 / F+**

**DEX - 9(+10)= 19 / F**

**VIT - 6(+44)=50 / D-**

**WIS - 9(+21)=30 / F+**

**CAR - 7(+19)= 26 / F**

**LUK - ? / E-EX**

**Ryu - 4500**

**Afinidad Elemental - [Fuuton] / ? / ? / ?**

**[PERKS]**

**[Kyuubi Jinchuuriki]**

**(+5 VIT, +5 VIT y +3 STR por nivel, aumenta en 900% HP y CP, aumenta 100% la regeneración de HP, aumenta en 200% la regeneración de CP, -50% de Exp hacía CC**

**[Uzumaki]**

**El Clan Uzumaki fue un prominente clan de Uzushiogakure. Los miembros de este clan eran muy conocedores del Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación les ganó un gran reconocimiento, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure y el resto del País del Remolino en las grandes guerras Uzumaki poseen poderosas fuerzas vitales que les otorga una longevidad increíble)**

**(+5 VIT, +5 INT y +3 VIT por nivel, +100 HP y 50 CP por nivel, +250% de Exp hacia fuinjutsu, +100 de Exp hacia kenjutsu, -25% de Exp hacía CC**

**[Orador]**

**(+3 WIS y +3 CAR)**

**[Reencarnación]**

**(+10 en todas las estadísticas)**

**[Bendición de Benten]**

**(La Diosa Benten ha bendecido tu vida. Pasarás por muchas dificultades, pero tu suerte en el juego, en el combate y en las recompensas aleatorias es casi como un código trampa)**

**{Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de una rara caída de los enemigos en un 50%}**

**{Aumenta pasivamente tus posibilidades de ganar en juegos de azar en un 50%}**

**{Aumenta pasivamente tus posibilidades de recibir una recompensa aleatoria al final de una misión en un 30%}**

**{Aumenta pasivamente tus posibilidades de encuentros aleatorios en mazmorras y mazmorras de campo en un 50%}**

**[ ? (Bloqueado)]**

**{Req - Rango A+/Edad: =20}**

**( ? )**

'Mierda, soy naruto pero ¿porque? Bueno eso explica muchas cosas. Ahora porque tengo una venda en los ojos'

'Santa mierda cómo tengo 4 afinidades se supone que naruto solo tiene fuuton de donde saque el resto vamos a a ver que hace fuuton' pensé

**[Fuuton]**

**(Tienes la naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Viento , que es fuerte contra el Rayo, pero débil contra el Fuego)**

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Afinidad natural del viento {Pasivo} {Nivel 1, 00.00 EXP}]**

**(La afinidad del viento es rara en las naciones elementales, aunque nacen más en Kaze no Kuni que en cualquier otro lugar. Incluso aquellos que poseen la afinidad rara vez la entrenan debido a la gran dificultad de dominarla en comparación con otros elementos. Sin embargo, para aquellos con la determinación y perseverancia para dominarlo, el Elemento Viento puede ser un arma de poder y sutileza incomparables)**

**(Fuerte contra: Rayo)**

**(Débil contra: Fuego)**

**(Pasivamente reduce la cantidad de chakra para Fuuton Jutsu en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de Fuuton Jutsu en un 1%)**

'Qué es eso que está oculto no creo que acaso será el chakra de ashura aunque no creo estaría bloqueado pero no oculto'

En eso escucho la puerta abrirse y escuchó una voz que reconozco

"Ah naruto-kun veo que ya estas mejor" escuche a Hiruzen Sarutobi hablar

"Hola, jiji que paso porque tengo una venda en los ojos?" dije

"Naruto ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó?" dijo el sandaime

"No, jiji" dije

"Bueno verás, hace 3 días ocurrió una tragedia muy grande uno de los clanes fue masacrado y solo quedaron dos miembros una madre y su hija durante el suceso tu estabas cerca, creo que oíste lo que ocurrió y te acercaste el perpetrador te lanzó un jutsu katon en la cara y aunque te recuperaste de las quemaduras perdiste la vista en el proceso" dijo el hokage

"Estoy ciego jiji"

"Afortunadamente no mira el perpetrador del crimen tenía un hermano, este que también era parte del clan recibió una técnica que lo dejó en estado vegetal sin posibilidad de recuperarse y la mujer que sobrevivió era la madre de ambos, al ver que su hijo tuvo la culpa de que quedarás ciego y su otro hijo no tenía recuperación te dio los ojos de este ya que tenían casi la misma edad" dijo el hokage

"Oh que mal, dile que gracias" dije en tono triste 'mierda tengo los ojos de sasuke'

**[Perk añadido]**

**[Ojos de Indra]**

**(Gracias a los ojos de sasuke y el chackra kyuubi tu ADN se adaptó a los ojos por lo tanto se añadió el PERK (UCHIHA)**

**[Perk añadido]**

**[Uchiha]**

**(El Clan Uchiha es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure. Fue considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi debido a su poderoso Sharingan, junto con el Clan Senju, durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Debido a sus grandes habilidades en todos los tipos de combates se ganaron el apodo de Clan de la Guerra. **

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de Jutsu sin línea de sangre en un 50%)**

**(Aumenta el crecimiento de Sharingan EXP en un 50%)**

**(Probabilidad de volverse mentalmente inestable)**

**(+100 Chakra por nivel, +3 DEX y WIS por nivel. Se agrega afinidad elemental [Katon])**

**[Afinidad elemental añadida]**

**[Katon]**

**[Tienes la naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Fuego, que es fuerte contra el Viento, pero débil contra el Agua.**

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Afinidad natural del fuego {Pasivo} {Nivel 1, 00.00 EXP}]**

**[La afinidad de fuego está asociada con el sello del tigre, pueden ser de medio y largo alcance. Este tipo de chakra es común entre los ninjas de Konohagakure, así como los pertenecientes al Clan Uchiha y el Clan Sarutobi, que son especialistas en su manejo)**

**(Fuerte contra: Viento)**

**(Débil contra: Agua)**

**(Pasivamente reduce la cantidad de chakra para Katon Jutsu en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de Katon Jutsu en un 1%)**

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Sharingan Etapa 2 {Activo / Pasivo}{Nivel 10 - 0.00%}]**

**(El llamado poder 'HAX' del mundo de Naruto, roba el jutsu de tu enemigo al ver cómo se sellan las manos y se lo arrojan a la cara, además ayudarlo a predecir sus movimientos e incluso puede atraparlos en genjutsu mientras mira a través del genjutsu ocular basado en el enemigo, incluso puede 'ver el futuro' al predecir que los movimientos de todo a su vista se divierten, pero tenga en cuenta que los oponentes con suficiente velocidad pueden vencer tus habilidades predictivas)**

**(Aumenta activamente DEX en 5%)**

**(Activamente da memoria fotografíca)**

**(Permite hacer y ver a través de [Genjutsu] de Rango E a D)**

**[COSTO - 240 CP por segundo cuando es usado por no [UCHIHA], 24 CP por segundo cuando es usado por un [UCHIHA]**

'What tha fuck, como mierda obtuve esto y espera madre e hija, mierda mikoto está viva y sasuke tiene una hermana entonces ya por completo estoy en una realidad alternativa'

**[+1 de WIS por deducir todo eso]**

"Jiji cuando me van a quitar las vendas? Pregunte

"Bueno creo que puedo pedir que ya te las quiten después de todo se te sedó hasta que estuvieran listos para quitartela" Dijo hiruzen

"Bueno, gracias jiji" dije

El hokage se fue por un momento y volvió con alguien

"Bien, bien vamos a ver ya debería estar bien tu vista" dijo la persona mientras me quitaba las vendas

"Oh, esto es inesperado" dijo el que ahora veo que es un doctor

"¿que paso doctor?" dijo el hokage con un poco de preocupación en su voz

"Oh nada malo, mirelo usted mismo, hokage-sama" dijo el doctor

"Cómo es esto posible" dijo el hokage

"Tengo la teoría de que por su ascendencia y el chakra Kyuubi los ojos adaptaron al cuerpo y volvieron a su azul natural" dijo el doctor

"Bueno, esto podría considerarse una bendición disfrazada, ahora por su no cambio de ojos nadie sospechara nada" dijo hiruzen

"Muchacho solo pasaras un dia mas en revisión y mañana te podrás ir" dijo el doctor

"Naruto-kun, ahora que veo que estás bien creo que tengo que ir a seguir en mi trabajo ya lo he dejado en reposo un par de horas" dijo hiruzen

"Adiós, jiji" dije

Y con eso hiruzen se fue

_**Al dia siguiente**_

Al salir del hospital fui directo a la oficina del hokage parece que la secretaría tiene órdenes estrictas de siempre dejarme pasar porque no hizo mucho escándalo por eso.

"Jiji, como estas, venía a preguntarte algo" dije

"Estoy bien naruto-kun, cual seria la pregunta?" pregunto hiruzen

"Dónde está la señora que me dio mis ojos" pregunté

"Para que querías saber eso?" pregunto de vuelta

"Es que quiero agradecerle por mis ojos" dije

Ahora que lo pienso no he usado o tratado de usar observar

Me le quedé viendo fijamente hasta que ocurrió.

**[Observar: encuentra las estadísticas básicas, la condición y la información de un objetivo. información detallada solo se ve con persona 20 menos niveles que tú]**

**[Nombre: Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**63 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Ninguno **

**Nivel - 100**

**Rango - A+**

**HP: 100% - A**

**CP: 100% - A**

**CC: A-**

**STR - A+**

**INT - S-**

**DEX - A-**

**VIT - A-**

**WIS - S**

**CAR - A**

**LUK - B+**

**[El Tercer Hokage de Konohagakure, en su juventud era el estudiante de los dos primeros Hokages, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju junto a sus compañeros, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, y fue maestro de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, los tres legendarios Sannin]**

"Lo lamento naruto-kun, pero la ella está muy dolida por su pérdida por lo que no sería recomendable que la visitarás por el momento" dijo hiruzen

"Esta bien jiji, por favor dime cuando esté bien hablar con ella, bueno te dejo con tu trabajo jiji me voy mi apartamento"

"Esta bien, que tenga un buen dia naruto-kun y recuerda que en dos semanas comienza de nuevo las clases en la academia" dijo el sandaime

Después salí a la aldea para encontrar donde estaba mi apartamento sea raro preguntar dónde vivía, y así salí al pueblo.

'Dos semanas eh, entonces eso tengo para mejorar ya que no esta sasuke tengo que mejorar mucho más que el naruto canon dado el mensaje que recibí antes el era la transmigración de indra en esta realidad también puedo volver fuerte a su hermana en esta realidad también pero no creo que pueda obtener el rinne-sharingan como el…' segui pensamiento

**[Misiones añadidas]**

**[Misión de entrenamiento 1]**

**(Quieres ser el más fuerte de la historia, para eso tendrás que sufrir y llorar por dolor de todo tu cuerpo)**

**(OBJETIVO - Logra tener F+ en STR y DEX antes del inicio de la academia en 2 semanas)**

**(BONIFICACIÓN - Lograr F+ en CAR en esas 2 semanas)**

**[Recompensa - 1ro indiscutible en la academia, 800 Exp, 800 Ryu]**

.

**[Recompensa de Bonificación - El más popular de clase {Si eso se resume a fangirls pero también a que los compañeros te apoyan cuando los maestros se pongan en tu contra}, 700 Exp, 700 Ryu]**

**[Fracaso - Eres menospreciado por todos]**

**Aceptar? Y / N**

**[Misión de enseñanza 1]**

**Quieres tener apoyo contra pain, obito, madara y kaguya tendras que ganartelo**

**(OBJETIVO - Logra llevar a - ? - uchiha en sus estadísticas físicas y mentales a Rango C- antes de la graduación)**

**[Recompensa - RELACIÓN con - ? - uchiha llega a +1000, 10000 de Exp, 50000 Ryu]**

**[Fracaso - Muerte de - ? - uchiha, muerte]**

**Aceptar Y / N**

'Pues en ambas es sí no en especial la segunda no quiero morir otra vez al menos no tan rápido' pensé hasta que...

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Detectar sed de sangre {Pasivo} {Nivel 1} {EXP - 23.98%}]**

**(Permite al usuario detectar cualquier intento de matar dentro de una distancia establecida. Con niveles aumentados, se puede determinar la ubicación exacta del KI, así como el nombre de la persona que emite el KI)**

**(Alcance: 10 metros)**

**(Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación de KI: 1%)**

'Ahora veo, lo que decían en los fanfic que la gente si odia a naruto de si querer su sangre, al menos servirá para cuando sea ninja'

Busqué fui al barrio rojo como decía muchos fanfic, que es donde vivía naruto y nada parecía que solo había hoteles y otros tipos de establecimientos para í la aldea hasta que lo encontré por el camino vi la academia y estaba a 10 minutos, por lo que vi era un complejo de apartamentos perteneciente al clan Sarutobi. Ahora eso tendría sentido no se le cobra renta a naruto y solo se le da el estipendio para gastos y otra razón quien destruiría o haría vandalismo a una de las propiedades del hokage.

**[+1 WIS. Por deducción del pensamiento del "PROFESOR"]**

Para cuando llegue a mi apartamento detectar sed de sangre ya había llegado a nivel 7.

**[Detectar sed de sangre {Pasivo} {Nivel 7 } {EXP - 89.38%}]**

**(Permite al usuario detectar cualquier intento de matar dentro de una distancia establecida. Con niveles aumentados, se puede determinar la ubicación exacta del KI, así como el nombre de la persona que emite el KI)**

**(Alcance: 70 metros)**

**(Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación de KI: 7%)**

Me di cuenta de que aunque gennin y algunos chunnin ningún jounin quería agredirme como se esto pues ellos fueron los que dispararon la habilidad y con ningún jounin que me vio subió la habilidad tal vez sea porque todos los jounin saben al menos lo básico de fuinjutsu y saben que no soy Kyuubi.

Entre y vi dentro. 'a naruto si que no le gustaba limpiar, bueno a mi pero hay que limpiar ante que nada" empeze a limpiar ya que había basura por todo el lugar.

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Limpieza {Pasivo} {Nivel 3} {89.67%}]**

**(Mejora tus habilidades de para eliminar suciedad desde para la limpieza del hogar, hasta la limpieza de evidencias en la escena de un crimen)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de limpieza en un 15%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de quitar la sangre o cualquier suciedad profunda en un 3%)**

"Bueno, ahora esta hecho" mire alrededor al ver todo limpio

'Es hora de ver todas las habilidades que tengo no creo que naruto no haya hecho nada en 7 años' pensé

Y lo siguiente que vi me sorprendió hasta la médula.

**[Sigilo {Pasivo / Activo} {Nivel 65}{ Exp 56.98}]**

**(Una habilidad clave de cualquier Shinobi, esta habilidad te permite permanecer sin ser detectado por la vista, el sonido y el aroma. En niveles superiores, te permite convertirte en uno con las sombras, lo que te hace casi indetectable para cualquiera que no sea un sensor de Chakra)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de evitar la detección por sonido en un 65%)**

**(Pasivamente aumenta la posibilidad de evitar la detección por olor en un 65%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la posibilidad de evitar la detección por la vista en un 65%)**

**(Mientras está activo, la velocidad de movimiento se reduce en un 35%)**

**[COSTO - 269 CP por minuto]**

**[Trampas {Pasivo}{Nivel 60}{EXP 54.21}]**

**Cuando se persigue, tender una trampa puede ser la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte para usted y su equipo. Cuanto más alto sea el nivel, más variadas trampas puedes hacer, así como más rápido puedes construirlas.**

**(Pasiva agrega 60% a la relación de éxito de la fabricación de trampas)**

**(Agrega pasivamente + 60% a la velocidad de construcción de trampas)**

**(Permite la construcción de trampas de bromas, trampas de caza, trampas básicas y trampas con cuchillas)**

**[Cocina {Pasivo}{Nivel 32} {03.10 EXP}]**

**(Una de las habilidades más antiguas de la historia de la humanidad, cocinar es algo que todas las personas hacen en algún momento de su vida)**

**\- Añade pasivamente un 48% a la relación de éxito de todas las acciones [Cocinar].**

**(Reduce pasivamente los alimentos desperdiciados durante la preparación en un 32%)**

**(Reduce pasivamente la posibilidad de un accidente alimentario durante la preparación en un 64%)**

**[Rango actual de cocina - Cocinero competente]**

'Bueno eso explica porque naruto en el anime era indetectable para todos menos iruka, y eso demuestra que el es un sensor y por eso encontraba a naruto'

Eso era todo lo que naruto tenía realmente creo que como apenas se está entrando en la academia no sabía mucho.

'Ahora tengo que establecer ciertas cosas con esto primero que nada tengo que conseguir ciertas habilidades una de ellas ya está resuelta que es sigilo, otra detección de personas en otras palabras una habilidad de sensor eso es porque en muchos fanfics descubren el poder de naruto porque lo ven usando su habilidad ya sea almacenamiento o el aprender habilidades y por último tengo que conseguir kage bunshin esa es una habilidad muy rota al menos para control de chakra y estudió' pensé profundamente

**[+3 de WIS por planificar correctamente tu metodo de accion]**

'Y no se si yo tengo que comprar mi alimento o me lo traen, y si no tengo que conseguir el henge no jutsu para poder comprar' Revise los gabinetes y afortunadamente estaban llenos y sin comida caducada por lo que revise. 'tal vez el hokage me de mas responsabilidades conforme este creciendo y actualmente sabe que sería muy pequeño para el uso del dinero tal vez eso me lo den a los 10 años, tengo la sensación de que a naruto le enseñaron a cocinar hasta el punto en el que no quemara la casa o tuviera un accidente grave'

Después investigar todo lo necesario por el momento me senté en el suelo en posición zen para empezar con mi plan sentí mi chakra como fluía me senté ahí por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que la habilidad surgió.

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Meditación {activa}{Nivel 1}{48,67%}].**

**(La meditación es una habilidad creada a través del enfoque interno continuo. La meditación ayuda a agudizar el enfoque y ordenar los pensamientos, y aumenta la claridad mental y la conciencia del cuerpo)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente INT en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el WIS en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente CC en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta en un 50% RHP y RCP cuando está activa. Advertencia: no se puede activar durante el combate)**

Una vez logré mi objetivo seguí con la siguiente fase me dediqué a no sentir mi chakra si no el chakra exterior me pase alrededor de 3 horas haciendo eso y meditación apenas y subio 2 niveles creo que tiene que ver con que tengo todo mi chakra como en algunos fanfic tendremos que esperar por que sin pasar esta fase no puedo pasar a la siguiente pero por fin llego

**[Habilidad añadida**]

**[Kagura Shingan {Activo/Pasivo}{Nivel 1} {32.12%}]**

**(El ojo de la mente del entretenimiento divino es una técnica que permite sentir el chakra desde distancias excepcionales y con igual detalle)**

**(Activamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 100 m)**

**(Pasivamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 10 m)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar [GENJUTSU] en otras personas o en ti en un 50%)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu al rededor en un 2%)**

**(Activamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 2%)**

**[COSTO - 786 CP por minuto]**

"Maldita seas" dije 'como mierda obtuve esta habilidad se que se teoriza que es una habilidad Uzumaki pero no pensé que la obtendría.

**[El naruto canon pudo haberla obtenido pero nunca tuvo la sutileza de meditar mas que para [SENJUTSU]]**

'Bueno eso explica muchas cosas'

Después de obtener más de lo que esperaba pasé a la siguiente parte del plan grindear MEDITACIÓN y KAGURA SHINGAN como si no hubiera un mañana solo me detuve para mis necesidades básicas para el final del día este fue el resultado.

**[Meditación {activa}{Nivel 22}{67,48%}].**

**(La meditación es una habilidad creada a través del enfoque interno continuo. La meditación ayuda a agudizar el enfoque y ordenar los pensamientos, y aumenta la claridad mental y la conciencia del cuerpo)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente INT en un 11%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el WIS en un 11%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente CC en un 5%)**

**(Aumenta en un 72% RHP y RCP cuando está activa. Advertencia: no se puede activar durante el combate)**

**[Kagura Shingan {Activo/Pasivo}{Nivel 15} {32.12%}]**

**(El ojo de la mente del entretenimiento divino es una técnica que permite sentir el chakra desde distancias excepcionales y con igual detalle)**

**(Activamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 1.5 km)**

**(Pasivamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 150 m)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar [GENJUTSU] en otras personas o en ti en un 57%)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu alrededor en un 30%)**

**(Activamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 30%)**

**[COSTO - 722 CP por minuto]**

Con esto hecho me fui a dormir tenía mucho que hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo 'una vez pasado la guerra solo es toneri luego momoshiki y kinshiki, y no dejar que obito no empieze la 4 guerra shinobi sin eso las 5 grandes naciones jamás se aliaran y si eso sucede las naciones ninjas caerán'

**[+3 WIS por darte cuenta de hechos que tienen que ocurrir]**

Una vez en mi cama active **MEDITACIÓN** y ahora en vez de poner mis sentido para afuera ahora hice lo inverso solo demore unos minuto hasta que..

*GOTEO*

*GOTEO*

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en una alcantarilla muy reconocida para aquellos que vieron el anime reprimí mis ganas de chillar soy hombre pero estoy a punto de conocer a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Camine hasta una gran sala con la gran reja con el sello me acerque y vi que un gran ojo se abría, al pasar esto detrás de las vallas se sentía una gran cantidad de ira y odio pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que también había una gran cantidad de tristeza y desesperanza.

**"Así que mi carcelero por fin se dignó a visitarme, aunque tengo que impresionarme para venir aquí a una edad tan joven" escuche la voz de Kyuubi**

Me acerqué lo suficiente para ver claramente y hable sin pensar.

"Que majestuoso"

Parece que eso molestó un poco a Kyuubi y me gritó

**"CALLATE MALDITO HUMANO, NO MIENTAS AL DECIR QUE ESTÁS IMPRESIONADO, ERES IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE LOS HUMANOS QUE SOLO NOS TIENEN MIEDO " **Grito Kyuubi

"No tengo miedo, porque tendría miedo cuando se que la ira y odio es en su mayoría una máscara, y puedo sentir que detrás de esa ira y odio hay una aún mayor tristeza y desesperanza, no entiendo cómo alguien puede tener tanto de ambos pero dada tu cantidad de años creo puedo saber porque" dije

Pude ver el ensanchamiento de sus ojos y que una lágrima salió de uno de estos, eso realmente me sorprendió y también me sorprendió el mensaje que recibí.

**[+400 en [RELACIÓN] con Kyuubi. {[RELACIÓN] pasa de (te odia) a (le agradas)} Por ser el primera persona en ver a través de su máscara]**

**[+4 de CAR. Por poder ver a través de las personas que realmente no deberías poder ver]**

"Perdoname dije algo que no debía, y lo siento también no me he presentado me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo te llamas, puedo decir que Kyuubi es solo un título, me podrias decir tu verdadero nombre?

Una vez más vi como se ensanchaba sus ojos una vez más y un nuevo mensaje.

**[+200 en [RELACIÓN] con Kyuubi. {[RELACIÓN] pasa de (le agradas) a (amigos)}. Por ser el primer humano en preguntar su nombre]**

**[+2 de CAR. Por ser una persona demasiado agradable]**

'Cómo es que con tan poco pase de ser odiado a ser su amigo; soy un idiota pues claro todos los humanos lo han tratado mal hasta el momento y llegó sinceramente queriendo ser su amigo fue abrumador para el' pense

**"M-mi nombre es ahri, naruto-kun" **me respondió la ahora nombrada ahri

"Que hermoso nombre" dije 'joder, kyuubi es una chica' '¿naruto-kun?'

**[+20 en [RELACIÓN] con ahri. Por el cumplido]**

"Por tu nombre veo que eres una chica, y lo siento si te ofendes pero tu timbre de voz parece masculino" dije

**"Si soy una chica, aunque naruto-kun me preguntaba si podrías irte, necesito estar sola un tiempo" **me dijo

"Claro ahri-chan solo me pregunto si podría regresar mañana más o menos a la misma hora"

**[+20 en [RELACIÓN] con ahri. Por agregarle chan a su nombre y ser comprensivo de darle tiempo a solas]**

**[Nombre: Ahri Otsutsuki**

**? años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Ninguno**

**Nivel - 900**

**Rango - S**

**HP: 100% - SS**

**CP: 100% - SSS**

**CC: S**

**STR - S**

**INT - S-**

**DEX - S**

**VIT - S+**

**WIS - S-**

**CAR - D / S**

**LUK - C**

**Ahri también conocido como el Nueve Colas (Kyūbi) es una Bestia con Cola que se encuentra sellada dentro de Naruto Uzumaki, siendo considerada la más poderosa de las nueve bestias creadas por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Está intrigada con el humano Naruto Uzumaki y se pregunta si es el del que le hablo su padre**

Así cerré mis ojos y dediqué mi mente a salir de mi espacio mental. Abrí de vuelta mis ojos y estaba otra vez en mi cama.'en 3 minutos hice más progresoque el naruto canon en años. Abrí RELACIÓN y note todas las que había

**[Hiruzen Sarutobi - 830 - Honorado]**

**Kakashi Hatake(INU) - 320 - Amistoso**

**Yugao Uzuki(NEKO) - 480 - Amigo**

**\- ? - Uchiha - 180 - Le agradas**

**Sakura Haruno - 320 - Amigos**

**Hinata Hyuga - 700 - Enamoramiento**

**Kiba Inuzuka - 190 -Le agradas**

**Shino Aburame - 80 - Conocidos**

**Shikamaru Nara - 150 - Le agradas **

**Choji Akimichi - 210 - Amigo**

**Ino Yamanaka - 50 - conocidos**

**Ahri "Otsutsuki" - 390 - Amigos**

**Konoha General - -300 - Odio**

'Whoa, cómo es que algunos tienen que soy su amigo en especial sakura que con excepción de hinata lo cual no me sorprende es mi mejor relación

**[Sakura Canon tambien consideró a Naruto amigo de pequeña pero por su inseguridad y enamoramiento por sasuke dejó de lado su amistad con Naruto**]

'Bueno, eso explica el enamoramiento de naruto por sakura, solo quería recuperar a su amiga'

Y después de ver todo por fin me fui a dormir

**4 días después **

**[Haz dormido en cama propia HP y CP han sido restaurado al 100%. Todos los efectos negativos fueron eliminados]**

Habían pasado 4 días muy productivos en estos dias me comi gran parte del suministro de ramen que tenía y gridie hasta el cansancio 3 habilidades MEDITACIÓN, KAGURA SHINGAN y SHARINGAN.

**[Meditación {activa}{Nivel 69}{53,98%}].**

**(La meditación es una habilidad creada a través del enfoque interno continuo. La meditación ayuda a agudizar el enfoque y ordenar los pensamientos, y aumenta la claridad mental y la conciencia del cuerpo)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente INT en un 34%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el WIS en un 34%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente CC en un 13%)**

**(Aumenta en un 119% RHP y RCP cuando está activa. Advertencia: no se puede activar durante el combate)**

**[Kagura Shingan {Activo/Pasivo}{Nivel 55} {88.22%}]**

**(El ojo de la mente del entretenimiento divino es una técnica que permite sentir el chakra desde distancias excepcionales y con igual detalle)**

**(Activamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 5.5 km)**

**(Pasivamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 550 m)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar [GENJUTSU] en otras personas o en ti en un 77%)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu alrededor en un 100%)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu al rededor en un 10%)**

**(Activamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 100%)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 10%)**

**[COSTO - 539 CP por minuto]**

**[Sharingan Etapa 3 {Activo / Pasivo}{Nivel 52 - 13.02%}]**

**(El llamado poder 'HAX' del mundo de Naruto, roba el jutsu de tu enemigo al ver cómo se sellan las manos y se lo arrojan a la cara, además ayudarlo a predecir sus movimientos e incluso puede atraparlos en genjutsu mientras mira a través del genjutsu ocular basado en el enemigo, incluso puede 'ver el futuro' al predecir que los movimientos de todo a su vista se divierten, pero tenga en cuenta que los oponentes con suficiente velocidad pueden vencer tus habilidades predictivas)**

**(Aumenta activamente DEX en 26%)**

**(Activamente da memoria fotográfica)**

**(Permite hacer y ver a través de [Genjutsu] de Rango E a C)**

**[COSTO - 170 CP por segundo cuando es usado por no [UCHIHA], 17 CP por segundo cuando es usado por un [UCHIHA]**

'Se dice que itachi dominó el sharingan a la edad de 8 años porque logró la 3ra etapa lo logré a los 7'

También obtuve 100 punto de RELACIÓN con ahri entre cumplir mi promesa de regresar, contarme sobre minato y kushina para decirle que no la culpo porque para empezar la controlaran y luego volver se sellada cuando por fin podría ser libre, hablar del exterior con ella y platicando de su vida antes de ser sellada aunque para ser sincero la mitad de los puntos son del enlace telepático que le di para que pudiera ver el mundo exterior a través de mi y hablarle en mis pensamientos gratamente puedo filtrar mis pensamientos para que solo oiga cuando le hablo específicamente a ella otra cosa que descubrí es que ella no puede ver el juego me ve a mi mirando la nada eso también es reconfortante no tendré que dar explicaciones por el momento

'Desde hoy me dedique a subir mis estadísticas ya que son estadísticas base me faltan 11 DEX y 4 STR por lo que daré prioridad a DEX y eso es la coordinación mano ojo así que iré por bukijutsu' active KAGURA SHINGAN para percibir si me vigilaban no había nadie gracia a mi habilidad sensorial puedo percibir cuando el hokage me está vigilando con su bola de cristal, lamentablemente la habilidad ya no sube por estar activa ahora sube cada vez que alguien entra en mi campo sensorial pasivo por lo demorara quizás años antes de que llegue a nivel 100.

Hace 2 días entre mis cosas en el librero me encontré un pergamino de almacenamiento había 50 kunai y 50 shuriken de entrenamiento lo que casi hizo que soltara fue que encontré un instructivo de caligrafía y tanta tinta y materiales que estoy seguro que por lo menos me duraran un año si me dedico todos los días a mejorarla Hiruzen fue tan obvio en querer que me metiera en el fuinjutsu, pero a quién engaño yo también quiero aprender y con esa bonificación que tengo sería estúpido no usarlo

Los kunai y shuriken eran exactamente igual en la descripción solo cambiaba el nombre

**[Kunai de entrenamiento]**

**(No serán tan mortífero como un kunai regular pero sigue teniendo el filo suficiente para clavarse en un tronco con la suficiente fuerza y presión)**

**[Daño - 2 * (STR)]**

Fui a un campo de entrenamiento #17 entre los materiales venía que ese era el que tenía permitido usar así que me puse en marcha fui con calma todavia no habia mucha gente fuera ya que me levanto temprano llegue al campo de entrenamiento no me demore en empezar la práctica.

Y así aparece.

**[Habilidad añadida]**

**[Bukijutsu {Pasivo / Activo} {Nivel 1}{ 00.00 EXP} {20 CP por uso}]**

**(Bukijutsu es el arte de lanzar armas. Cualquier arma de mano que tenga [Arma arrojada] en su descripción puede usarse con esta habilidad. Shuriken, Senbon y Kunai son algunos ejemplos)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el DEX en un 1%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el daño con armas arrojadas en un 2%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la precisión de las [Armas arrojadas] en objetivos estáticos estando inmóvil en un 4%)**

**(Disminuye la precisión por cada [Arma arrojada] extra en un 10%)**

'Lastima con la última parte de de la habilidad no puedo saltarme y tratar de arrojar 10 a la vez porque con -100 de precisión podría ser posible que me corte el cuello yo mismo'

**"Vas a estar haciendo eso todo el dia naruto-kun estoy aburrida" **dijo con timbre de voz diferente al que oía en el anime tal parece que ahri cambia su timbre voz para que la tomen mas enserio y realmente funciona. 'Sigo pensando que conozco esa voz de algun lado, bueno no es tan importante por el momento'

'Lo siento ahri-chan, pero aun soy un niño y no puedo hacer muchas cosas te prometa ya que no puedo sacarte dentro de mí haré todo lo posible para cambiar mi espacio mental a algo más cómodo y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para sacarte del sello si no es totalmente al menos parcial'

**[+40 de [RELACIÓN] con ahri. {[RELACIÓN] pasa de (amigos) a (enamoramiento)} Por no percibir ningún rastro de mentira en tu promesa]**

**"Gracias, Naru-kun eres el primer humano aparté de padre en tratarme como una persona en lugar de un monstruo" **la escuche hablar mientras sollozaba

'Mierda, la hice llorar se quebró después de todo creo que le he mostrado más amabilidad en 5 días que todo el mundo en tal vez 1000 años' active MEDITACIÓN y entre en mi espacio mental corrí dentro del sello sin pensarlo, ya había entrado antes y no me hizo nada me subí en su pata y la abrace.

"Ahri-chan mientras este aqui siempre estare para ti, no tiene que llorar mientras esté aquí" dije suplicando para que dejara de llorar

Lamentablemente obtuve todo lo contrario porque se puso a llorar profundamente, mientra pude sentir que se encogía hasta que vi que llegó a ser una figura humanoide antes de que pudiera ver con detalle su apariencia me derribó y luego me abrazo llorando en mi torso y si pasó más de una hora en mi espacio mental, la abrace tan fuerte como pude la console repetidamente gane otros 40 puntos con ella pero la verdad esta vez no me importo, agradezco que afuera solo hayan pasado unos minutos, ella se quedó abrazándome por unos minutos después de terminar de llorar, termino el abrazo y se separó, igual me levanté y cuando la mire me di cuenta de donde había conocido su voz, tenía algunas diferencias, como la vestimenta que era un kimono en lugar de su ropa habitual pero del mismo estilo y color, así como su cabello tenía una hebras color negro en su cabello de color habitual. Ahí estaba Rangiku Matsumoto en todo su esplendor solo que con 9 colas del mismo color de su cabello con puntas negras.

"Wow, que hermosa". Y era verdad aunque en el anime lo muestra no le hace justicia se via mucho más hermosa en persona, ahora entiendo su maldita estadísticas de CAR en forma bijuu es D cuando está en esta apariencia es rango S'

**"Gracias naru-kun ven y siéntate conmigo" **

Se sentó apoyada en uno de los barrotes de la celda cuando estaba a punto de sentarme a su lado, me jalo a su regazo me abrazo quedando mi cabeza entre sus pechos y su barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza.

**"¿Enserio estarás ahí para mi?" **me pregunto con voz casi suplicante

"Si, y si puedo estar contigo para siempre también lo haré" le respondí con convicción. 'Pensar que me meteré en la misma ambición que Orochimaru sólo que por razones completamente diferentes.

**[+150 de RELACIÓN con Ahri. Por expresar tanto cariño hacia ella]**

**[+1 de CAR. Por ser una persona tan reconfortante.]**

'¿me pregunto si también va a ser un crossover con bleach?'

**[No, solo los bijuu en su forma humana tendrán apariencia de algún anime, videojuego o serie]**

'¿Y todos son mujeres?'

**[No, pero tendrás que averiguar cual es cual]**

Después de terminar con eso en esa posición tan gloriosa me que platicando con ella por un par de horas.

'¿Porque hitsugaya se quejaba tanto?'

Una vez afuera seguí practicando BUKIJUTSU hasta elevarla a nivel 12 gane +3 DEX y subi a nivel.

Y así pasaron las 2 semanas entre platicar con ahri y el entrenamiento llego el dia ahora termine la misión subi de nivel SHARINGAN, MEDITACIÓN, BUKIJUTSU y aprendí CALIGRAFÍA que también subí. En estas 2 semanas subí mis estadísticas físicas subi 15 en DEX, 8 en STR y solo 3 en VIT, subí mi RELACIÓN con ahri a 700 pero no pasó de ahí según el juego necesitó ser pareja de la persona para pasar de este punto.

Me enorgullezco de mi mismo por mi ética de trabajo siempre he considerado desde que vi naruto por primera vez que esta está a la par de rock lee o might gai trabajar hasta desfallecer y con mi VIT el juego y mi genética en este mundo lograre lo que me proponga, después de todo estos son mis resultados de apenas dormir solo lo necesario para que el juego restaure mi cuerpo comida preparada para poder comer y seguir en mi entrenamiento

'Sí estoy orgulloso de mi mismo'

**[Caligrafía {Pasivo} {Nivel 11}{Exp 57.80}]**

**(La caligrafía, o Shodō, es el camino de la escritura artística. A menudo visto simplemente como eso, el ojo de un Shinobi puede ver el verdadero potencial de la caligrafía)**

**(Reduce pasivamente el índice de falla de todas las acciones [caligrafía] en un 55%)**

**(Reduce pasivamente la cantidad de tinta desperdiciada en un 33%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el índice de éxito de todas las acciones [Caligrafía] en un 33%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la velocidad de escritura en un 11%)**

**[Bukijutsu {Pasivo / Activo} {Nivel 34}{ 34.72 EXP} {20 CP por uso}]**

**(Bukijutsu es el arte de lanzar armas. Cualquier arma de mano que tenga [Arma arrojada] en su descripción puede usarse con esta habilidad. Shuriken, Senbon y Kunai son algunos ejemplos)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el DEX en un 17%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el daño con armas arrojadas en un 68%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la precisión de las [Armas arrojadas] en objetivos estáticos estando inmóvil en un 100%)**

**(Aumenta activamente la precisión de las [Armas arrojadas] en objetivos estáticos estando en movimiento en un 36%)**

**(Disminuye la precisión por cada [Arma arrojada] extra en un 7%)**

**[Detectar sed de sangre {Pasivo} {Nivel 48} {EXP - 48.91%}]**

**(Permite al usuario detectar cualquier intento de matar dentro de una distancia establecida. Con niveles aumentados, se puede determinar la ubicación exacta del KI, así como el nombre de la persona que emite el KI)**

**(Alcance: 480 metros)**

**(Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación de KI: 48%)**

**[Kagura Shingan {Activo/Pasivo}{Nivel 56} {88.22%}]**

**(El ojo de la mente del entretenimiento divino es una técnica que permite sentir el chakra desde distancias excepcionales y con igual detalle)**

**(Activamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 5.6 km)**

**(Pasivamente puede encontrar y rastrear el chakra de un individuo a lo largo de una distancia de 560 m)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar [GENJUTSU] en otras personas o en ti en un 78%)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu alrededor en un 100%)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda a detectar fluctuaciones de chakra a tu alrededor en un 12%)**

**(Activamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 100%)**

**(Pasivamente ayuda en detectar mentiras en un 12%)**

**[COSTO - 521 CP por minuto]**

**[Sharingan Etapa 3 {Activo / Pasivo}{Nivel 78 - 58.82%}]**

**(El llamado poder 'HAX' del mundo de Naruto, roba el jutsu de tu enemigo al ver cómo se sellan las manos y se lo arrojan a la cara, además ayudarlo a predecir sus movimientos e incluso puede atraparlos en genjutsu mientras mira a través del genjutsu ocular basado en el enemigo, incluso puede 'ver el futuro' al predecir que los movimientos de todo a su vista se divierten, pero tenga en cuenta que los oponentes con suficiente velocidad pueden vencer tus habilidades predictivas)**

**(Aumenta activamente DEX en 39%)**

**(Activamente da memoria fotográfica)**

**(Permite hacer y ver a través de [Genjutsu] de Rango E a B)**

**[COSTO - 140 CP por segundo cuando es usado por no [UCHIHA], 14 CP por segundo cuando es usado por un [UCHIHA]**

**[Meditación {activa}{Nivel 97}{88,99%}].**

**(La meditación es una habilidad creada a través del enfoque interno continuo. La meditación ayuda a agudizar el enfoque y ordenar los pensamientos, y aumenta la claridad mental y la conciencia del cuerpo)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente INT en un 48%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el WIS en un 48%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente CC en un 18%)**

**(Aumenta en un 147% RHP y RCP cuando está activa. Advertencia: no se puede activar durante el combate)**

**(Activamente ayuda a detectar el chakra [SENJUTSU] en un 70%)**

Lo curioso de MEDITACIÓN es que cuando llegue a nivel 91 apareció la posibilidad de percibir chakra SENJUTSU pero inmediatamente también se desactivo la habilidad y me dio una advertencia que fue la siguiente.

**[ALERTA - SE RECOMIENDA ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE NO SE ABSORBA CHAKRA SENJUTSU HASTA QUE SE OBTENGA (CC - 70%) y (CP - A)]**

Y eso me dejó claro que tanto avanzó naruto para cuando llegó la saga de pain aun con su densidad y cantidad de chakra poder llegar al 70% de CC sin mucha ayuda si que llego lejos.

Al levantarme desayuné y me aliste para ir a la academia llegue 15 minutos antes y me encontré con alguien inesperado.

"Buen dia, Mikoto-sama y tambien señorita" salude a Mikoto Uchiha

"Buen día" dijeron ambas mujeres uchiha o al menos eso creo

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y aunque hemos estado en la misma clase nunca no hemos presentado" dije

"Sayuri Uchiha" respondió con algo de tristeza aun notándose en su voz

"Un placer conocerte finalmente" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

"Y que tenga mi más sincera gratitud por el gran regalo que me dio Mikoto-sama, sin el jamas podria haberme convertido en ninja" le dije a la Uchiha mayor

"No tienes que agradecerme naruto-kun si no fue por él no tendría que habértelo dado" me respondió

"Aun así estoy agradecido, en otro tema me preguntaba mikoto-sama si podría ir a su casa después de la academia el tema que quiero tratar es realmente importante y delicado"

"Claro que si, naruto-kun aunque ya no vivimos en el complejo Uchiha. Sayuri ¿podrías indicarle el camino al terminar las clases?" preguntó

"Sí, madre" dijo

Entramos a nuestra aula y me senté al lado de sayuri aunque no platicamos mucho ya que ella estaba muy meditabunda.

Algo que di cuenta conforme llegaban mis compañeros fue el sonrojo y cuchicheo que tenían las niñas al verme. 'Y así empieza mi maldición con las fangirls'. En eso veo que sakura se sienta a mi lado y me saluda.

"Hola, naruto-kun ¿cómo estuviste en el periodo de descanso que nos dieron?" me pregunto Sakura

"Hola, Sakura-chan he estado bien me he dedicado a entrenar para lo que viene de aquí en adelante en este año por fin comienza nuestro entrenamiento shinobi, y tu ¿como haz estado?"

"Eh, estado bien, me he dedicado estas 2 semanas a solo estudiar" dijo con un poco de orgullo

"Eso es bueno Sakura-chan pero recuerda también tu fisico trata de hacer entrenamiento físico al meno horas al dia, mejor empieza con 1 y ve aumentando poco a poco cada mes" le dije aconsejandola

"Pero eso es muy cansado naruto-kun" dijo haciendo un puchero que se veía muy tierno

"Lo se por experiencia Sakura-chan pero como shinobi o tu caso kunoichi que seremos tenemos que estar en buen estado físico que tal esto ¿a partir de mañana entrenamos juntos una hora en el campo de entrenamiento que normalmente lo hago después de la academia?"

"Esta bien naruto-kun, si tu lo dices"

Ahora que lo pienso no he OBSERVADO a las chicas

**[Nombre: Sakura Haruno - Uzumaki **

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - ? -**

**Nivel - 2**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 236 - 100% - F**

**CP: 338 - 100% - F**

**CC: 2%**

**STR - 4 - E+**

**INT - 32 - F+**

**DEX - 3 - E+**

**VIT - 9 - F-**

**WIS - 32 - F+**

**CAR - 16 - F**

**LUK - 14 - F**

**PERKS**

**[Memoria eidética]**

**(Las personas que nacen con esta cualidad tienen la capacidad de recordar cualquier aspecto de lo que hayan visto, leído o escuchado)**

**(+2 INT por nivel)**

**(Te permite recordar todo le que vez escuchas o sientes)**

**[Perfecto Control de Chakra]**

**(Las personas con esta capacidad tienen mayor facilidad en que los demás en controlar su chakra a si como en el manejo de este)**

**(INT y WIS siempre serán iguales)**

**(Obtiene el doble de CC en los ejercicios de control de chakra)**

**Uzumaki**

**El Clan Uzumaki fue un prominente clan de Uzushiogakure. Los miembros de este clan eran muy conocedores del Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación les ganó un gran reconocimiento, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure y el resto del País del Remolino en las grandes guerras Uzumaki poseen poderosas fuerzas vitales que les otorga una longevidad increíble)**

**(+5 VIT, +5 INT y +3 VIT por nivel, +100 HP y 50 CP por nivel, +250% de Exp hacia fuinjutsu, +100 de Exp hacia kenjutsu, -25% de Exp hacía CC**

**[ ? (Bloqueado)]**

**{Req - Rango A+/Edad: =20}**

**( ? )**

**(Ella es una niña tímida y amable que le gusta el estudio y sueña con ser popular, ell sin saberlo es miembro del clan Uzumaki, su padre es un uzumaki puro pero no se lo dijo a nadie ni siquiera a su familia, tiene el pelo rosa por la mescla de rojo y rubio de sus padres. Ella piensa en ti como un amigo desde que la defendiste de uno matones aun cuando sus padres le piden que sea cautelosa contigo, actualmente piensa que eres lindo)**

'Santa mierda ella Uzumaki pero como es esto ¿es por ser un UA?' pensé francamente sorprendido

**[No, es canon pero su padre decidió ocultarse en el canon y vivir como un civil, por esa razon en Road to ninja el papa de sakura era el 4to hokage en ese mundo decido lo contrario]**

Me molesta que la consideran débil o inútil cuando de los 12 novatos es la más fuerte con excepción de naruto y sasuke y es injusto compararla con ellos cuando prácticamente son semidioses. Ella era más fuerte que naruto hasta la saga de pain y no cuenta el chakra kyubi porque en ese entonces no lo controlaba.

'Ella tiene lo mismo que yo que esta bloqueado y oculto, que será'

Luego OBSERVÓ a Sayuri

**[Nombre: Sayuri Uchiha **

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Sharingan**

**Nivel - 3**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 48 - 100% - F-**

**CP: 272 - 100% - F**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 8 - F-**

**INT - 12 - F-**

**DEX - 26 (28) - F**

**VIT - 6 - F-**

**WIS - 15 - F+**

**CAR - 22 - F**

**LUK - 32 - F+**

**PERKS**

**[UCHIHA]**

**[Uchiha]**

**(El Clan Uchiha es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure. Fue considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi debido a su poderoso Sharingan, junto con el Clan Senju, durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Debido a sus grandes habilidades en todos los tipos de combates se ganaron el apodo de Clan de la Guerra. **

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de Jutsu sin línea de sangre en un 50%)**

**(Aumenta el crecimiento de Sharingan EXP en un 50%)**

**(Probabilidad de volverse mentalmente inestable)**

**(+100 Chakra por nivel, +3 DEX y WIS por nivel. Se agrega afinidad elemental [Katon])**

**[Acrobático]**

**Posee un físico naturalmente flexible y ágil, que le permite saltar y retozar con la mayor facilidad.**

**(+5 DEX, +3DEX por nivel, aumenta la facilidad en ganar DEX en un 50%**

**(Añade pasivamente 10% a tu DEX)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el índice de éxito de cualquier acción que use DEX en un 25%)**

**[Piromaniaco]**

**(El fuego siempre ha calentado a la gente en las noches frías, ahuyentó a los depredadores con su luz y quemó a tus enemigos en cenizas! Pequeño pirata, el fuego es tu arma preferida cuando se trata de lidiar con tus enemigos)**

**(Tiene una afinidad de fuego natural)**

**(Aumenta la ganancia de Exp con ninjutsu de fuego y manipulación de la naturaleza en un 50%)**

**[Alto Voltaje]**

**(Nadie puede perderse tus técnicas en el campo con la luz y el ruido que generan, ¡ojalá tus enemigos puedan mantener intactos sus sistemas nerviosos cuando termines con ellos)**

**(Tiene una afinidad de rayo natural)**

**(Aumenta la ganancia de Exp con ninjutsu de rayo y manipulación de la naturaleza en un 50%)**

**[ ? (Bloqueado)]**

**{Req - Rango A+/Edad: =20}**

**( ? )**

**(Sayuri es amable y alegre al igual a su madre por eso mismo no fue bien recibida por el clan, ella aunque llora la muerte de su cla llora principalmente la muerte de su hermano ya que no estaba muy apegada al clan. Ella al igual que su hermano sasuke desbloqueo su Sharingan durante la masacre Uchiha aunque ella no lo sabe. Esta curiosa por cual este "regalo" que mencionaste y lo que quieres hablar con su madre)**

Y así los 9+1 novatos entraron en escena y los observé 1 por uno

**[Nombre: Shikamaru Nara**

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Ninguno**

**Nivel - 4**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 25 - 100% - F-**

**CP: 168 - 100% - F-**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 5 - F-**

**INT - 42 - F+**

**DEX - 7 - F-**

**VIT - 15 - F-**

**WIS - 35 - F+**

**CAR - 18 - F**

**LUK - 17 - F**

**PERKS**

**Nara**

**(El Clan Nara es conocido por ser uno de los clanes de Konoha que tiene la habilidad única de Manipular las Sombras y de tener una amplia zona donde crían ciervos. A pesar de ser considerados genios, los hombres de esta familia son propensos a ser perezosos y difíciles de motivar)**

**(Capacidad de manipular las sombras)**

**(+10 INT, +10 WIS, +10 INT y +5 WIS por nivel)**

**[Heredero de clan]**

**(Al ser un heredero y por consiguiente el jefe de un clan tienes que ser más fuerte que el resto de tu clan)**

**(+1 en todas las estadísticas por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de jutsu de su clan en un 50%)**

**Shikamaru era la clase de chico que no le gustaba entusiasmarse y que sólo le gustaba observar las nubes e incluso las envidiaba por lo libres que eran. Prefirió no involucrarse en las actividades "problemáticas" o "fastidiosas" para así evitar la responsabilidad. Tampoco le gusta la lucha por considerar que, como lo hace la mayoría de las cosas, es "problemático".**

**(Aumenta la dificultad en ganar estadísticas físicas en un 50%)**

**[Nombre: Chouji Akimichi**

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Ninguno**

**Nivel - 3**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 560 - 100% - F**

**CP: 91 - 100% - F**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 20 - F**

**INT - 7 - F-**

**DEX - 5 - F-**

**VIT - 13 - F-**

**WIS - 8 - F-**

**CAR - 12 - F-**

**LUK - 16 - F**

**PERKS**

**[Akimichi]**

**El Clan Akimichi es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure. Es conocido por sus miembros capaces de convertir las calorías en su cuerpo en chakra, siendo la base para efectuar sus jutsus especiales en donde todos ellas están relacionados con el control de su masa, el aumento de tamaño de una parte de su cuerpo, etc.**

**(Capacidad de manipular el tamaño de su cuerpo o su fuerza)**

**(+8 STR, +5 VIT, +5 STR y +3 VIT por nivel, +100 HP por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la dificultad de ganar DEX en un 50%)**

**[Heredero de clan]**

**(Al ser un heredero y por consiguiente el jefe de un clan tienes que ser más fuerte que el resto de tu clan)**

**(+1 en todas las estadísticas por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de jutsu de su clan en un 50%)**

**[Nombre: Ino Yamanaka**

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - NInguno **

**Nivel - 2**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 24 - 100% - E+**

**CP: 40 - 100% - F**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 6 - F-**

**INT - 10 - F-**

**DEX - 12 - F-**

**VIT - 4 - E+**

**WIS - 15 - F**

**CAR - 25 - F**

**LUK - 20 - F**

**PERKS**

**Yamanaka**

**El Clan Yamanaka (****山中一族****, Yamanaka Ichizoku) es un clan de Konoha que se encarga de una tienda de flores. Son ninjas especialistas en el arte de manipular la mente. También tienen algunas habilidades sensoriales. Los miembros de este clan se caracterizan por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.**

**(Capacidad de manipular las mentes)**

**(+5 CAR, +5 WIS y +3 CAR por nivel)**

**[Herbolario]**

**(Usted tiene un amplio conocimiento de todas las plantas y puede saber de un vistazo cuál es y si tiene algún uso medicinal o farmacopeico)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la ganancia de EXP de las acciones [Jardinería] en un 50%)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente la cantidad de plantas recolectadas en un 10%)**

**(Reduce pasivamente las hierbas desperdiciadas al hacer medicamentos en un 15%)**

**(Reduce pasivamente las plantas desperdiciadas durante la fabricación de veneno en un 15%)**

**[Talento natural: caminante mental]**

**Tienes un don natural para usar el Jutsu del Clan Yamanaka. Recorrer los recuerdos de tus oponentes, manipular sus cuerpos e incluso leer pasivamente sus mentes te resulta fácil.**

**(Añade pasivamente un 20% a la relación de éxito de todos los Jutsu [Caminata Mental])**

**(Pasivamente agrega un 10% a la efectividad de todos los Jutsu [Caminata Mental])**

**(Debido a su comprensión de la mente humana, agrega un 5% a la relación de éxito de todas las acciones [Persuadir], [Intimidar], [Encanto] y [Seducir])**

**[Acrobático]**

**Posee un físico naturalmente flexible y ágil, que le permite saltar y retozar con la mayor facilidad.**

**(+5 DEX, +3DEX por nivel, aumenta la facilidad en ganar DEX en un 50%**

**(Añade pasivamente 10% a tu DEX)**

**(Aumenta pasivamente el índice de éxito de cualquier acción que use DEX en un 25%)**

**[Heredero de clan]**

**(Al ser un heredero y por consiguiente el jefe de un clan tienes que ser más fuerte que el resto de tu clan)**

**(+1 en todas las estadísticas por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de jutsu de su clan en un 50%)**

**(Se conoce que Ino es una persona hermosa, y muy orgullosa en cuanto a su apariencia. Ino es algo superficial, también es muy segura de sí misma, amable y abierta, no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa)**

**[Nombre: Kiba Inuzuka **

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - NInguno **

**Nivel - 1**

**Rango - E+**

**HP: 48 - 100% - F-**

**CP: 272 - 100% - F**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 6 - F-**

**INT - 3 - E+**

**DEX - 11 - F-**

**VIT - 5 - F-**

**WIS - 2 - E**

**CAR - 10 - F-**

**LUK - 5 - F-**

**PERKS**

**[Inuzuka]**

**(El Clan Inuzuka es una familia de shinobis de Konohagakure conocida por combatir acompañados por perros ninja (algunos miembros del clan prefieren lobos), estos son considerados compañeros de armas y son fácilmente reconocibles por las distintivas marcas rojas con forma de colmillo que lucen en sus mejillas)**

**(Capacidad para tener sinergia con los perros o lobos)**

**(+5 DEX, +5 DEX y +3 STR por nivel )**

**(Obtiene compañero(s) canino(s))**

**(Kiba es un "aspirante" a macho alfa se cree mejor que los demás incluso cuando lo derrotan, cree que solo lo derrotaron por suerte. Su madre pensaba ponerlo como heredero ya que hana no queria el puesto pero dado el comportamiento de kiba si sigue asi dejara a hana como heredera. Te ve como un rival a su dominio)**

**[Nombre: Shino Aburame**

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - NInguno **

**Nivel - 4**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 48 - 100% - F-**

**CP: 272 - 100% - F**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 8 - F-**

**INT - 12 - F-**

**DEX - 26 (28) - F**

**VIT - 6 - F-**

**WIS - 15 - F+**

**CAR - 22 - F**

**LUK - 14 - F**

**PERKS**

**[Aburame]**

**(El Clan Aburame es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure. Los miembros de este clan se caracterizan por utilizar insectos como armas que se alimentan de chakra. Los insectos viven dentro de los miembros desde su nacimiento, residiendo debajo de su piel, y siendo capaces de salir y entrar a través de los poros del cuerpo)**

**(Obtiene sinergia con los insectos)**

**(Capacidad de hablar con insectos)**

**(+5 WIS, +3 INT, +5 WIS y +5 INT por nivel)**

**[Heredero de clan]**

**(Al ser un heredero y por consiguiente el jefe de un clan tienes que ser más fuerte que el resto de tu clan)**

**(+1 en todas las estadísticas por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de jutsu de su clan en un 50%)**

**(Shino es un chico sombrío, muy reservado y silencioso, pero cada vez que habla dice una frase acertada o necesaria. A pesar de que no le gusta repetir las cosas puede hacerlo cuantas veces sean necesarias para que la otra persona lo entienda a la perfección)**

**[Nombre: Yakumo Kurama**

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Yin Chakra**

**Nivel - 4**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 48 - 100% - F-**

**CP: 272 - 100% - F**

**CC: 1%**

**STR - 4 - E+**

**INT - 44 - F+**

**DEX - 5 - F-**

**VIT - 2 - E**

**WIS - 17 - F+**

**CAR - 28 - F**

**LUK - 34 - F+**

**PERKS**

**[Kurama]**

**(Anteriormente, eran conocidos por tener técnicas ilusorias mortales y por su activa participación en los temas políticos y militares de la Aldea, sin embargo, actualmente están en decadencia)**

**(Capacidad de usar yin chakra)**

**(+10 INT, 5 INT por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprender y desarrollar genjutsu en un 100%)**

**[Masivo Yin Chakra]**

**(La gran desequilibrio en el yin-yang chakra provoca problemas en el cuerpo, en este caso físico)**

**(+5 INT por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje y desarrollo de genjutsu en un 200%)**

**(Penalización)**

**{Penalización - Ratio 2:1 INT:VIT}**

**(Aumenta la dificultad en ganar estadísticas físicas en un 75%)**

**(-1 VIT cada 10 niveles)**

**[Heredero de clan]**

**(Al ser un heredero y por consiguiente el jefe de un clan tienes que ser más fuerte que el resto de tu clan)**

**(+1 en todas las estadísticas por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de jutsu de su clan en un 50%)**

**[Nombre: Hinata Hyuga **

**7 años**

**Kekkei Genkai - Byakugan**

**Nivel - 4**

**Rango - F-**

**HP: 48 - 100% - F-**

**CP: 272 - 100% - F**

**CC: 2%**

**STR - 8 - F-**

**INT - 28 - F**

**DEX - 15 - F**

**VIT - 12 - F-**

**WIS - 28 - F**

**CAR - 30 - F+**

**LUK - 25 - F**

**PERKS**

**[Hyuga]**

**El Clan Hyūga (****日向一族****, Hyūga Ichizoku) o Familia Hyūga (****日向家****, Hyūga-ke) es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure. Todos los miembros de este clan poseen desde el nacimiento su Kekkei Genkai, el Byakugan que les otorga una visión aumentada y la capacidad de ver a través de objetos sólidos, a parte de poder ver el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra. Los miembros de este clan poseen la habilidad única de expulsar Chakra de cualquiera de sus Tenketsu.**

**(+5 WIS, +5 CAR, +5 WIS, CAR y +3 DEX por nivel)**

**Obtiene [Control de Chakra Perfecto]**

**[Perfecto Control de Chakra]**

**(Las personas con esta capacidad tienen mayor facilidad en que los demás en controlar su chakra a si como en el manejo de este)**

**(INT y WIS siempre serán iguales)**

**(Obtiene el doble de CC en los ejercicios de control de chakra)**

**[Piromaniaco]**

**(El fuego siempre ha calentado a la gente en las noches frías, ahuyentó a los depredadores con su luz y quemó a tus enemigos en cenizas! Pequeño pirata, el fuego es tu arma preferida cuando se trata de lidiar con tus enemigos)**

**(Tiene una afinidad de fuego natural)**

**(Aumenta la ganancia de Exp con ninjutsu de fuego y manipulación de la naturaleza en un 50%)**

**[Alto Voltaje]**

**(Nadie puede perderse tus técnicas en el campo con la luz y el ruido que generan, ¡ojalá tus enemigos puedan mantener intactos sus sistemas nerviosos cuando termines con ellos)**

**(Tiene una afinidad de rayo natural)**

**(Aumenta la ganancia de Exp con ninjutsu de rayo y manipulación de la naturaleza en un 50%)**

**[Heredero de clan]**

**(Al ser un heredero y por consiguiente el jefe de un clan tienes que ser más fuerte que el resto de tu clan)**

**(+1 en todas las estadísticas por nivel)**

**(Aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje de jutsu de su clan en un 50%)**

**[ ? (Bloqueado)]**

**{Req - Rango A+/Edad: =20}**

**( ? )**

Me sorprendió por un momento ver a yakumo pero recordé que en el anime ella fue a la academia pero como no le sirvió fue cuando le pusieron a Kurenai Yuhi como tutor personal y tampoco sirvio y luego la retiraron, el surgimiento de ido y la muerte de sus padres evitare todo eso, sus padre vivirán y ella será una kunoichi fuerte

**[Misión de enseñanza 2]**

**(Objetivo 1 - Sube VIT de Yakumo a Rango F en 2 meses)**

**(Objetivo 2 - Sube Yakumo a Rango C antes de la graduación de la academia)**

**(Ob. Bonificación - Sube a Yakumo a Rango B- antes de la graduación de la academia)**

**(Recompensa - 10000 Exp, +1000 de RELACIÓN con Yakumo, 100000 Ryu)**

**(Rec. Bonificación - 50000 Exp, 50000 Ryu, +5 en todas las estadísticas)**

Acepte claro está, pero lo que más me intriga es que sayuri, hinata, sakura y yo tenemos este Perk bloqueado con el mismo requisito el cual obviamente tengo que ayudar a desbloquear.

**[MISIÓN OBLIGATORIA] **

**[El Resurgimiento del clan de los dioses]**

**Objetivo - Desbloquea el Perk en Sayuri Uchiha, Sakura Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga antes de 9 años**

**Ob. Bonificación - Desbloquea el Perk en Sayuri Uchiha, Sakura Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga antes de 7 años**

**Recompensa - 1.000.000 Exp, +30 en todas las estadísticas, 5.000.000 Ryu**

**Re. Bonificación - Se desbloquea del nivel 101 - 200**

**Fracaso - Muerte, Destrucción de las naciones elementales**

'Bueno sin presión, joder amo gamer mind si no ahora estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico'

Cerré todo y justo cuando el maestro entró en el aula en el momento que me vio hizo una cara de disgusto y 'aquí empieza' pensé

Empezó explicando porque se detuvieron las clases diciéndonos a todos con versión censurada la masacre que pasó hace unas semanas. Todos dándole el sentido pésame a sayuri, después de todo eso empezaron las clases que eran historia ninja entre otras cosas aunque las matemáticas, biología, química eran de nivel secundaria y solo los mas tontos se quedaban atrás, la mayoría de la clase le entendía y eso que somos niños de 7 gane 2 puntos de int al prestar atención, de vez en cuando el maestro me regañaba por cosas que no hice pero en seguida sakura o alguna otra niña me defendía diciendo que no hice nada y yo tenía pruebas ya que estaba tomando apuntes de la clase

Nos hicieron hacer ejercicio físico pero como eran tan básicos que no gane puntos, también nos enseñaron cómo tomar y arrojar un kunai lo cual ya sabía pero me di cuenta que el instructor me explico de manera incorrecta como hacerlo para que lo haga mal

Y así se fue el dia entre malos maestros y clases aburridas para alguien que terminó la universidad la razón por la cual tome notas es que mejoro mi caligrafía y había diferencia entre mi mundo y este

"Sayuri-chan me podrias esperar unos minutos tengo que hablar con alguien" le dije ella solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

"Sakura-chan, ¿estás ocupada ahora después de las clases?

"No mi mamá estara ocupada hasta más tarde y papá está trabajando por un par de horas más" me respondió

"Estaría bien si me acompañaras a la casa de sayuri lo que tengo que hablar es realmente importante" le dije

"Oh, está bien lidera el camino" ella me dijo

"Hola, hinata-chan, podría pregun…" dije cuando la vi

"¿Chan?" murmuró se puso roja y se desmayó

'Debí haberlo visto venir' pensé esperé a que se levantará lo cual fue alrededor de 5 minutos

"¿Hinata-chan vendrías con nosotros a la casa de sayuri necesito hablar ustedes y su mama de algo importante?"

"E-esta bi-bien na-naruto-kun, no tengo en-entrenamiento hoy a-así que te-tengo u-unas ho-horas antes de vo-volver al co-complejo" respondió completamente roja soportando el no desmayarse

"Bien, entonces sígueme"

Esa última misión me hizo replantearme todo no podía hacer esto sin revelar mi poder al menos no a estas 4 personas

Llegamos al apartamento uchiha era al menos 5 veces más grande que el mio y mejor decorado

"Mamá, estoy en casa y traje visitas" dijo en voz alta sayuri

"Bienvenida, sayuri-chan, que bueno que traigas amigos" respondió una voz desde la cocina donde se oía que estaba cocinado

"También traje a naruto como me pediste" dijo sayuri

"Oh, gracias dile que pase a la cocina" dijo pero pude oírla

"Podrían esperar aquí con sayuri-chan en lo que hablo es que esto necesito hablarlo en privado con ella"

"Esta bien naruto-kun/Esta bi-bien na-naruto-kun" me respondieron ambas

Ella estaba en una mesita sentada en posición seiza me senté igual enfrente de ella demostrado un poco de seriedad en el tema que tratare. Active por un momento kagura shinden para verificar que nadie estuviera observando

"Primero que nada mikoto-sama necesito que me prometa no decirle a nadie lo que le voy a decir ni siquiera al hokage, ¿podría hacerme esa promesa?"

Pregunté

"Esta bien, naruto-kun no le diré a nadie" respondió con una cálida sonrisa pero pude ver que no lo tomo con mucha seriedad

"Mikoto-sama es enserio, necesito que me prometa que no le dirá a nadie" respondí seriamente

Mikoto se me quedó viendo por unos segundo poniendo una expresión seria y luego suspiro.

"Esta bien naruto no le diré a nadie" respondió esta vez seriamente

"Gracias mikoto-sama la cosa es que…"

"Se quienes son mis padre"

Continuará…

Se que soy cruel pero así es la cosa

Para empezar con ahri tienen que entender una cosa es el hecho es que ella ha estado rota, sola y triste durante tanto siglos creyendo que los humanos solo son buenos para la guerra y a ellos solo los ven como monstruos o armas y llega el prota y con su habilidad de detección de emociones negativas sabe cuando miente, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le dijo y lo amable que fue era completamente sincero y ella solo pudo aferrarse a esta nueva luz que encontró que era parecida a su padre

Y si el harem por ahora es

Sakura, Sayuri, Hinata, Ino, Yakumo y Ahri

Chao adiós a todos


End file.
